Jealousy Constricted Through Vanity
by ReluctantOptimist
Summary: After winning every game, and having them face embarrassment by the school and their girlfriends, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, AND Shikamaru teach Naruto the lesson that, every action has consequences. Yaoi! Lemon! Rape! Dark-fic! boy 5 xboy: Enjoy!


**Author Note: Inspired when I used to have gym, and there was always somebody who was good at everything, and it just so happened (no this never happened for real), but I would always think of ideas of what people would do to stop him from winning all the time…and this thought came to mind! XD Kinky right? I know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the kinkiness.**

**Yaoi= boyXboy (or in this case boyboyboyboyboyXboy! XD) M= Sex, smut (unfortunately running a train, but a sexy train)! Sex= **_**Get!**__**Out! **_**If you don't know what this means, get out now, because I don't want to be the one to teach you! I'll leave that to mommy or daddy.**

**Warning: Some language might not to suitable to your likings, so I won't hold it against you if you chose to leave in the middle of the story. It doesn't get too graphic, but you grasped the concept, "rather well". :D**

**Well, sit back and enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Jealousy Constricted Through****Vanity**

"_Vanity is a deathly composition that drives through insecurity._

_And jealousy proceeds through ones vain 'confidentiality',_

_dropping a bombshell of disaster behind to rot!" - ReluctantOptimist_

***

Naruto tossed the ball through the air, illuminating a swooshing sound when it flew down the net of the basketball rim. The buzzer sounded seconds later. The score fifty-eight to sixty, with that shot being the game winner.

Naruto smile glistened, while competitors smiles were deeply hidden in there anger. The blonde's team; which consisted of, Chouji, Lee, Sai, Juugo and himself had just won a week from playing all next week. That was the deal that Naruto's team and the other team - which consisted of Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba - agreed to with their couches, Gai and Kakashi.

All next week they had easy A's, which wasn't a bad thing, contemplating the fact that Naruto needed to play catch up in some of his other classes. Gym was never an issue for him, but now it was definitely one less class to worry about, especially since grades are to be submitted next week.

Being an eleventh grader wasn't exactly easy, with the ACT's and SAT's and all. Those tests were really brought down a huge burden on his shoulders. So next week while he was sitting in gym he could spend all his time completing make up work without worries of failing.

Naruto was still smiling, his eyes tracing over the rim for the twelfth time in sixty seconds. He was surprised when his teammates compiled around him, chanting their congratulations and thanks for the winning shot.

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, everyone to the locker room, and change". He demanded. Naruto's team, all save for the blonde for some apparent queer reason, left to the locker rooms. Gai - from left field - screamed with joy, the girlish shriek sounding throughout the entire gymnasium.

"Ahh! I was so amazed by all your youthful spirits", he clenched his fist, "and the fires blazing in your eyes". He turned and pointed to Sasuke. "Even now, being the defeated team, I can still sense the fire burning inside you all"! He yelled. "It inspires me to demonstrate my flames as well"!

Gai ran over and grabbed the game winning ball, tossing it up and down the court. He spun around and executed tricks as if someone was defending the opposing basket.

The students and Kakashi starred at him, none seemingly surprised by his actions whatsoever. It was a natural thing that everyone was use to by now, and in about three more seconds -

"Ah! Gai sensei"! Lee yelled in astonishment, his eyes glimmering with tears of joyfulness. "You inspire me as well"! He ran towards him and they began another game. But this one would probably last until about eleven tonight.

Kakashi sighed. "When you two are done, lock up the place". He threw the gym door keys on the desk on the far Eastside of the gymnasium. Looking down at his wristwatch he noted that the bell had rang twenty minutes ago and school was let out already. "Everyone hurry up and go change, I have an appointment in ten minutes that I'm definitely going to be late for now".

Actually his appointment was set three hours ago, but his fashionably late reputation says he'd be no later than three and a half hours late for all appointments. But for this one he's going to exceed over that time limit.

"I gotta go, so Gai, make sure everyone has changed and is out the building before leaving". Kakashi said, but to no avail, realizing that his coworker wasn't paying him any attention. The silver haired man rolled his eyes. "Whatever", he breathed hopelessly before sauntering out the door.

The opposing team walked to the locker room to relieve themselves of the sweat and stress of today's game. Naruto, being the great basketball player he is, was still transfixed in a mesmerizing state of a special sort.

***

Sasuke and the rest of his teammates showered down, first waiting for the winning team to finish before they got in - another rule they'd set earlier on in the year. Naruto though, was still yet to be found in the showers and they could no longer bare the stench of their armpits.

They all stripped and hopped in one of the eight shower stalls.

………

"You know what?! I'm tired of them always winning"! Kiba shouted, lathering himself down with a bar of soap he'd brought from home. He spoke out first, because…well because he always is the first to get upset about his team losing.

"Yes, it really is getting ridiculous". Gaara stated, his monotonously drawled voice never wavering under the steaming water as he allowed it to cascade down his back.

Shikamaru sighed, taking his lathered hand towel and scrubbing down his forearm. "Well, we all know that Naruto's always responsible for them winning". He pointed out, washing under his testicles.

"Indeed", Neji intervened lowly. He ran his fingers through his hair, making certain that he extracted all the shampoo from it. "Somehow he always gets around us. He actually scored more than half of their points".

"Who would've known he'd be this damn good"! Kiba shouted, scrubbing at his skin voraciously from his build up of rage. Losing back to back five weeks in a row really could get frustrating.

"You never should…", Shikamaru trialed off, losing his voice when he dumped his head under the showerhead, the water cutting his sentence short.

"Underestimate him", Sasuke supplied for his pineapple headed teammate. He grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower stall. "And Gaara's right, this is getting ridiculous", Sasuke gnashed his teeth. "I've never lost this many times before and never this badly".

"That's what I'm saying"! Kiba concurred, rinsing out his hair before mimicking Sasuke, and stepping out of the shower stall.

"Where does he get off"? Neji inquired belligerent. "Embarrassing me like this. TenTen won't be pleased once this gets around for the _fifth_ _repetitive time_"! The Hyuuga gnashed his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Neither will Ino", Shikamaru added. "You all know how competitive she can get, especially with Sakura, and with Sakura and Lee being together now…", Shikamaru trailed over again, and sighed.

"Oh you got it bad Shika", Kiba said half heartedly, and half sympathetically. "Sakura's gonna gloat about Lee being the winner and Ino's"-

"Is going to give me hell for losing, again", Shikamaru finished. "At least with you, Hinata won't be too bad". Kiba's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?! Hinata gets mad as hell, but I'm glad she doesn't show it in the hallways, it's just embarrassing". He lowered his head, both him and Sasuke sitting on the bench using an additional towel to dry off their bodies.

"What's so embarrassing"? Neji asked, stepping from the shower, towel adjusted around his waist.

"She just goes on and on", Kiba said, his anger slowly dissipating as he thought of the potential humiliation Hinata would bring. Some of what she'd say would be an ego booster, but eventually would crush him. "She'd be all like, 'you gotta big dick, but you ain't got big game'". Kiba recited shamefully, his head lowered.

"What's so bad about that"? Sasuke asked.

"She's says that in public, and she screams it so loud"! Kiba yelled franticly, his head lowering again afterwards. Everyone made a face as if saying, 'oh'. Then they dropped that subject.

"Sasuke, you or Gaara have no one to worry about. It's just us three". Kiba said.

"We have our reputations, and I won't allow mine to be ruined by a dim witted, little dick having, obnoxious little blonde haired bimbo". He cried out angrily. (1)

"Well we need someway to stop him". Gaara suggested. "A way to keep him from making shots like the last one he made".

They all fell silent, coaxing a plan against the blonde.

……………

"Or", Sasuke began, a smirk adorn his pretty features. "We could put him out the game permanently". He said evilly. "But you'd all have to do something you never thought you'd have to do in this lifetime". He warned.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it", Kiba said. "I can't face shame again".

Shikamaru sighed, stepping out of the shower and roughly drying his hair. "I'll do whatever it takes so that I won't have to hear her nagging".

"I'm not strong enough to face TenTen again with the same bad news", Neji added. They all looked over at Gaara, whom was just stepping out of the shower. The redhead met all their eyes.

"I don't care". He answered. Sasuke's smirk grew three times its size.

"Alright then", He commenced. "This is what we're going to have to do…"……

***

Naruto flinched when he heard a simultaneous, _"What",_ uproar from the locker room. Turning around he noted that no one else was around - save for Lee and Gai, but that was no surprise. Oh look, Lee has the ball. Naruto figured he must've spaced out again, it was kind of rare of him to do that but it happens.

He sighed, hindered with the sweat of the game absorbed into his skin. He headed towards the locker room, and upon approaching the doors he heard whispering and showerheads turning on. '_They just got into the showers_'? Naruto thought. '_They're_ _even slow off the court_'. Naruto chuckled. He shrugged and walked through the doors smiling, knowing it would agitate the five losing players.

Sauntering into the room and walking pass each of them in their showering stalls, he watched as they glowered at him, but Naruto went on to occupy stall six of eight. Stripping quickly, he turned on the hot water and closed his eyes allowing it to cascade down his body.

Naruto's five opponents turned to one another and wore a sinister smirk. Each turned off their showers at once. Naruto thought nothing of the sequenced movements, his eyes remaining shut and his body's muscles relaxing under the hot water.

All five boys stalked over to the blonde's stall. Naruto heard the loud steps of shoes against puddles of water on the floor. Wondering who it was that got dressed so quickly, Naruto's eyes pried open, only to note that all five had disappeared.

"They all left that fast"? He asked no one. "I guess they're not as slow as I thought". He shrugged and closed his eyes, returning to the lovely relaxation of the streaming water over his naked body.

In the time it took him to close his eyes, someone had grabbed him from behind. Actually they grabbed his face with a towel. Kiba threw the towel over his face as Naruto tried to claw it off.

"Hey, what the hell"?! Naruto yelled surprised. Kiba twisted the towel around his neck to stop him from yelling, exactly what Sasuke told him to do. Neji and Shikamaru rushed into the stall and grabbed both his arms and legs, and carried him out to the benches.

Of course he put up a fight, but not nearly one good enough to escape. Neji and Shikamaru laid him on one of the benches as Kiba continued to cover and choke him with the towel.

Kiba had released him, as instructed to do once he laid him out on the bench. Naruto instinctively snatched away the towel and sat up, coughing harshly. He tried correcting his vision to see who had taken him. He tried rolling off the bench but something, or someone had both his arms and legs.

Shikamaru had his right arm, while Gaara had his left. Kiba had his right leg, while Neji held onto his left one. So going counter-clockwise it was, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, and then Neji. They held him down tight, trying to work pass his slippery wet triceps and calves.

Naruto blinked, concentrating his vision on the person in front of him. "You're not so little after all". Sasuke said, referring to the blonde's dick.

"Sasuke"? He inquired. "Sasuke what the hell is this"? He growled. "You're that much of a sore loser"?

The Uchiha's smirk broadened. "I'm as much of a sore loser as you are smarter than me. Not…one, bit". Sasuke's smug smirk, creep Naruto out. Sasuke and the others were all in towels, torsos bare and Naruto was guessing they were bare under the towels to.

Sasuke fingered the edge of his towel, daring to divest himself of it. "Now look here idiot", Sasuke growled. "You're not gonna tell anyone about today's game, is that clear"?

Naruto scoffed. "To hell with all of you, I'm gonna tell the entire school that Sasuke Uchiha lost five times _straight_, against Naruto Uzumaki", the blonde gloated.

"That wouldn't be a very wise idea Naruto, because _if_ you actually decide to do that, there will be consequences". Sasuke assured malignant. "And I'm warning you now; you don't want those consequences to come to pass Naruto".

Naruto smirked boldly. "Oh really", he struggled against there hold. "And what are you gonna do Sasuke"? Naruto smiled.

Sasuke's eyes shined intrigued. "Naruto, you really shouldn't underestimate me. This is another forewarning: this is going to burn, sting, and be very bloody". Sasuke confirmed, practically grinning, showing his canine teeth.

He divested himself of his towel with the quickness. Naruto looked down and seen Sasuke's hardened dick. This quick erection was due to pre-masturbation; all of them masturbated to stiffen their flaccid members, knowing they wouldn't be turned on by a bare ass guy.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Damnit", he yelled. "Bastard put your towel back on".

"Why"? Sasuke asked. He stepped closer to the blonde, signally for Kiba and Neji to spread his legs and expose his hole to him. "Naruto, this is a warning".

"To look at your dick"?! Naruto exclaimed, to busy trying to avoid Sasuke's private region to succumb to the fact that his legs were being spread wide open, and his entrance was revealed to the world. "What excruciating consequences, I do have one if you haven't noticed. You probably have by now, seeing that, _I'm fucking naked_"! Sasuke grabbed the bottle of baby lotion from his gym bag and coated his cock with it.

"No idiot, not that…", he growled. "This", and he shoved himself whole into the blonde in one potent thrust.

Naruto's eyes bulleted open, and he screamed at the top of his lungs, closing them just as fast as they had opened. He squeezed his eyes such tight, screaming incessantly. Sasuke threw a signal to Kiba, who took the towel he had and shoved it down the blonde's throat to shut him up.

Sasuke pulled out and thrust back in. Naruto moaned out muffled cries of agony. The burning that succumbs over his body was like hells fire going inside his ass. Sasuke stretched him further until blood began to drip from his tight and violated hole.

Naruto attempted to cry again, but his ruffled and damaged cries for help was unheard. The towel was so far down his esophagus that it was a surprise that he wasn't choking on his own saliva. Sasuke pushed deep inside him, allowing himself to settle in. The raven clenched his teeth. Naruto impulsively tightened the ring of muscle around his cock, and the shit hurt.

In one potent and malice pull, Sasuke extracted himself from the blonde, just to thrust back in to repeat the process. He fucked him mindless.

Naruto gnashed his teeth around the towel; a single tear glistened in the corner of his eye. Sasuke's dick was thick and long. Naruto couldn't help the subtle moans of pleasure escape his lips when he struck his prostate every now and again. It felt good, but all together it still hurt like hell. He didn't understand how gay guys could do it.

Sasuke pushed in once again, and pulled out. And in a sequenced motion he moved aside taking his left leg in his grasp. They all moved over one limb until Kiba was between his legs, and without hesitation shoved his dick into the intruded entrance.

Kiba screwed him relentlessly. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head; although not in pleasure, but he really just wanted to be dead. It was like someone was tearing the flesh from his body, piece by piece, and they were starting with the crack of his ass.

Kiba was like a jack hammer; he pounded with intensity accompanied with speed that he thought you seen a doppelganger flash before you with each thrust. The other "rapists" had to grip onto Naruto's arms and legs tighter because of Kiba's reckless rhythm.

"Settle down mutt", Gaara growled. Naruto's body was jerking around violently, close to the edge of the bench, nearly falling to the ground.

Kiba straddled his hips, seeking friction within the blonde as the lubricant used by the Uchiha absorbed into the ring of muscle around the blonde's interior. Kiba gnashed his teeth attempting to repel his evitable eruption soon to come.

"No"! Sasuke stated dominantly, foreseeing the future ejaculation within Naruto. Hesitantly Kiba stepped back, taking himself out of him.

He was so tight and hot. It felt marvelous. Once more they switched positions, Shikamaru being the dictator of the situation. It all was so beneath him and-- He pushed himself into the blonde, his cock seething in the heat, hardening more.

Naruto gnashed his teeth feeling himself split open slightly. It hurt. Shikamaru began with a soothing pace, almost as if making love to him, but with a few snarls from Kiba for him to tear the blonde apart his pace soon raced to an outstanding rate.

The brunette slammed in and out, sometimes feeling his member scrap against the walls of Naruto's interior, friction building up slowly against his groin. It was a rapture of pleasurable bliss. It was like a chocolaty treat when you're menstruating; satisfying your cravings.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, digging his nails into the blonde's thighs. Tossing his head back and nibbling on his lower lip he wrecked his "pussy". His breathing increased, silent moans omitting his orifice. Shikamaru perceived his seed rushing to freedom, the underside of his cock slightly feeling like cellulite. He had to unwillingly pry himself from the ecstatic pleasurable.

They switched. Now Gaara had control over the blonde, and without an ounce of hesitation festering in his bones, he crammed himself into him; all at once. Naruto, as if dead failed to give a reaction. His mind went numb, and his body was limp. It's like he had just been hazed, and had a nullifying hangover, reluctant to slipping into serene unconsciousness.

The redhead was not merciful. He was certain to sustain his customary stoic self-possession. Emotionlessly, he subdued the blonde's masculinity and pride -- if he had any pride left to subdue. He wasn't mindful of not hurting the blonde, to be quite honest, he didn't care. His hips were moving in a haphazardly rhythm, beating his rear end into submission.

Naruto was dripping, blood. His entrance was about to be the size of a whale -- a whale sized cunt -- because neither of these guys were little boys when it came down to their packages. His entranced resisted their intrusion but all failed because they got through anyhow.

Gaara was not as entranced as others had been. He didn't captivate a delightful burning sensation in his groin. He didn't feel that fulfilling enrapt when taking that first delectable bite into a chocolaty treat when menstruating. He felt nothing. Not a damn thing pleasured him about raping someone, although he did feel ashamed. But at the same time, he knew he'd get over it so he continued listless.

The automatic rhythm his hips deciphered; in and out, was magisterial. It included its own ostentatious attitude as pretentious strokes slammed into the blonde indirectly. It felt bland. It felt kind of warm. It felt -- boring. He stopped and stepped aside, growing an eerie subconscious.

Neji, as most Hyuuga's did, dominated the blonde. He wasn't looking forward to rape, but once he was inside there was no turning back; not that he couldn't, he didn't want. The vehement feverous emanating from his body filled his inside like holiday cheer. The carols (his sperm) was singing and hosting a parade. He wasn't blasphemous, but he postponed his religion and honor elsewhere to be encircled in the delicate contentment.

Neji was enveloped in the sensation, dependent upon his five senses because his mind was in a foreign country at the moment and there was no way of obtaining passports to get it back to him. He was evoking the sense of feel. The ineffable satisfaction made him feel like he was feasting like Greek and Roman gods; ambrosial.

His eyes rolling to the back of his head even though he originally maintained an adamant composure, the hilarity engrossed his person. Clutching at his ankles tight, Neji aimed, and then fired his cock into the blonde harder and harder, each stroke emitting bits of ragged moans from the blonde. His pace quickened, and his strokes came at the blonde more malicious.

Naruto wasn't out of it yet. The entirety of his body enduring the thrusts from the Hyuuga he could feel -- much to his disappointment -- quite well. Although Kiba went hardcore style on his ass, Neji was the worst. He wasn't reckless like Kiba, or nonchalant like Gaara, his fucking was much more menacing. He was pounding him as though he was beating all his life's frustrations out on his body. And the grip he had on his ankles was deathly.

Sasuke's eyes twinkled, determining if he should have another go at it. It was quite fulfilling (like chocolate and periods) so he figured what the hell. He supposed that now was the perfect time to step in since Neji was slowing his pace. He pushed the Hyuuga aside who was shaking with enchantment racing through his every cell.

Sasuke, unlike the others, grabbed the bottle of baby lotion again and lathered up. First he coated Naruto's ass with it, and then himself. Naruto had a pretty ass. It was kind of big for a boy. Sasuke smirked at the idly thought. _Scuffing down all the food really did its job._ He couldn't help his next thought. _He's sort of handsome I guess._ He subsequently smirked afterwards. _When he's being fucked that is._

Sasuke didn't wait to ogle at the blonde's visage. He's seen him enough and is quite familiar with his features. So, he just went to work, pushing himself in. He slipped into him easily. Naruto hated him, all of them, especially this. Not the being fucked part (it had some good moments) the lubricant lotion and Sasuke's dick sliding into him part is what he loathed. It feels like a gigantic worm is trying to squirm inside of him. It's a repulsive perception.

Sasuke didn't give a shit how Naruto felt about his dick being inside him. He was now seeking out his ecstasy. He wouldn't ejaculate inside of him. That would leave evidence incase Naruto got stupid and decided to tell the authorities of this rape. Sasuke planned it thoroughly -- but I'm not going to get into that.

Sasuke moaned softly, pushing in and out of the blonde, noting how his face scrunched up when he moved his cock out slowly and pushed it in slowly. It was the look of disgust upon his now sweating features. It was alluring to Sasuke. Not the face he made, but the fact that Naruto didn't like the fact that his member is was temporarily residing inside of him; and then would move out, but then right back in.

They were all sweating. The shower room was steaming hot. In addition, Naruto's body generated heat to them all, his insides like a subtle campfire. After about five minutes of pounding Naruto into the bench, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru's firm members deflated, limping flaccidly against their balls. Kiba had some really big balls, and dick to match.

Sasuke pulled himself out, the incentive to relieve himself compressed inside him, and he ejaculated on the blonde's belly. Sasuke edict Kiba to wet the towel he'd thrown somewhere before taking his turn to pound Naruto into the bench. Sasuke took the towel and scrubbed fiercely at the substance on Naruto's belly and inside his bellybutton. He was scrubbing so hard that Naruto developed friction burn, his belly fluorescently red.

"Take him". Sasuke ordered to his teammates. "Wash him down thoroughly. I have to got whip myself off". He said, stalking over to one of the showering stalls.

Sasuke stopped upon hearing a question. "What do we do with him after we wash him"? Kiba asked, noting the Uchiha's shoulders rise then fall in a nonchalant manner.

"Leave him on the bench and go". He answered, and without a reply they all turned and did what they did. Another five minutes later, the four handling the blonde, laid Naruto on the bench on his back. While in the shower, he was dazing in and out of consciousness. They'd smack his face lightly. They all briefly washed themselves down as well. After they were done, and had their clothes on and gym bags slung over their shoulders or on their backs they left as instructed.

Sasuke stepped from the showering stall about thirty seconds after the other four left. He dried quickly. Turning and noting Naruto comatosely lied out on the bench, a malice smirk formulated adorn his features. He twisted the knob on his locker to the correct dials, unlocking it, pulling out a few things and tossing them in his bag before opting to put on clothes.

Two minutes after putting on his shirt, shorts, sock, shoes, etc. He stalked over to the still somewhat conscious blonde, his malicious smirk never faltering. Leaning over, he smacked the blonde in the face lightly.

"Wake up Naruto". He whispered. The blonde groaned in response. "Can you hear me"? He asked, accompanied with another groan as a response. His smirk broadened. He walked back over to his open locker, still tossing things into his bag, but made sure he spoke loud enough for Naruto to hear him speak.

"You see what happened"? He paused, throwing something into his bag. "Ever action has consequences. And that wasn't even the worst of it". He slammed his locker close, hoisting his bag over his shoulder. "Now Naruto, if you don't ever want that to happen again, you say nothing of us losing that game today, and make sure the message reaches your teammates, because if they spread that around school, we'll be coming back for _you_". He explained his smirk still in place. "Understood". Naruto groaned. He only smirked wider. "Good".

Sasuke took the towel from off the top of his locker he was drying off with and threw it at the blonde, coving his exposed penis from the world. Sasuke chuckled. "Oh, and if you tell anyone about this the consequences of your actions will be dire, I'll be sure of it, even when in prison".

He chuckled again, amused at the blonde's vulnerable state. He turned on his heels and headed for the door. He opened the door and stopped. "Nice ass by the way". His smirk blossomed into a full-blown grin.

"Sasuke…" Naruto called softly. "Wait…" Sasuke heard him, but ignored him and continued to waltz out the door. Naruto lied still on the warm bench, unwilling to convince himself to stay conscious and passed out, naked!

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. It took me a minute to write it, sort of. It kind of turned out to be a bit aghast, although that wasn't what I was aiming for, but oh well. ^_^ Tell me what you think, I know its messed up how I did Naruto, so tell me something other than that. How'd you feel after reading it?**

**Great ^_^, Good :D, Bad :(, Horrible T^T!!...all criticism welcome; it was kinky right? The language was kind of disturbing, but I was just in the mood to be dirty! Lol! ;)**

**Review! Please!**


End file.
